Sugar and spice and all things evil, that's what Candy is made of
by show your inner slytherin
Summary: A new sidekick to the Joker arrives. why did he choose her? why is she so weird? what is it with her grudge against the dark knight? Candy Cane is not the same Candy from 'Holy Musical b@man'
1. The newest villain

**AN:** this is my first batman fanfic.

The newest villain.

"Hey Gotham, I hope you gotta sweet tooth 'cos here comes Candy!" the teen giggled to the camera. Her, the Joker and Harley had just gotten control of the TV network again. The Joker thought that it was time to introduce his new companion, Cady Cane. Candy had a mask that was basically two candy canes painted on her face, she had pink hair and she was almost as crazy as The Joker.

"now that you have met dear Candy, I would like to tell the Batman, we have your precious boy wonder"

"well one of 'em !" Candy giggled slightly.

"Calm down princess. Mr J don't wanna lot o' trouble." Harley interrupted

"you're right, sorry Mr J, carry on."

"Thank you Candy. Anyway, Bats, you might want to come get him soon because he's about to sleep with the fishes." the Joker laughed and Candy turned the camera so that it faced Robin who was dangling over a pit of electric eels.

"Poor Robin, but don't worry, all o' Gotham 'll get a bigger shock when we rip the mask off his face in…" Candy checked her watch "two hours. So Bats you better get here quick if you want the boy." she laughed and skipped around.

"Poor Candy, she was so normal as a young girl. She broke after her first trip to prison, she had stolen a load of stuff and accidentally put someone in hospital. Luckily, as she was being pushed to her cell in Arkham, I was the only one to talk to her as she went past, poor girl. It was only later that I found out she was linked to me. Mentally that is"

"We both hate Bats." Candy looked at the camera. "Come on Bats, when you see me, tell me you don't remember me." she laughed.

**AN: **that's all for now, I'll get some more up later.


	2. Kandice Johnson

Kandice Johnson

I'm Kandice Johnson and I have a secret, I'm the criminal 'Candy Cane'. it started off by accident. I should probably tell you it from the start right?

When I started high school, I got teased. I'm an orphan you see, they laughed and said that my parents 'must have hated you, they called you Kandice and they killed themselves', what they didn't know was that my parents were murdered, by a lunatic. I was kicked down flights of stairs and called 'Kandy'. No-one believed me when I said that I was getting bullied, that just made my rage grow. I swore that I would get revenge on them and the person who killed my parents. I had an obsession with criminal history, I still do. After a while I was put in prison, I went mad. Just days later, I was taken to Arkham for trying to kill someone. I saw a man who seemed perfectly sane, he called himself the Joker. He made me laugh and he told me how he ended up in Arkham. He had a companion called 'Harley Quinn' her real name was 'Harleen Quinzel' but she went mad after meeting the Joker. I told him how I was teased and called 'Kandy', he thought it was a very good name saying 'it matches your personality, sweet on the outside but has a sour centre if you choose the wrong one.'. I told him I wasn't THAT crazy but he just said that 'everyone has crazy inside them, it's just their choice if they let it out or let it go… out of control', he always had theories for everything. One day, he asked me if I knew about Batman. I nodded and Mr J said how Batman treated him and the other criminals. When I escaped Arkham, I heard that the Batman was trying to find me, I laid low and didn't commit any crimes until I saw Harley. She was kind and said how she was going to help Mr J but she was going to need help. I had to distract Batman so that she could get Mr J out. When Batman arrived he didn't even listen to me, he just hit me 'you're asking for it' I kicked him and we both fought, eventually, he beat me and chucked me back into Arkham. I had broken bones and bruises. when Mr J and Harley arrived to help me I was accepted as a new companion. 'I need a name though, I can't just be 'Kandice Johnson'', Mr J remembered my school nickname.

'How about 'Candy Cane'? Sweet on the outside but sour if you get the wrong one'

So Candy Cane was born and Kandice Johnson was proclaimed 'missing', much to my amusement, The Joker was always cooking up an elaborate scheme and I was always there to add some candy to the recipe. 'We are three of a kind' he always said to me and Harls.

'yea boss' I always smiled back.

I was a normal girl for a while but after a week or so, I went a bit more… crazed. I always got into fights with Bats, I ended up in Arkham more than Mr J (and that's sayin' somethin'). I became 'public enemy nbr 1' which the Joker was less than pleased with 'YOU ARE MORE OF A THREAT THAN ME? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'

'I don't know Mr J, all I done is thieve and stuff'

'THEY STILL THINK YOU ARE MORE OF A THREAT' that was the first day he hit me, I ended up nearly all the way across the room, it was then I realised what Harley felt like. I still didn't leave, where could I go? By then, Kandice Johnson was dead but no body was found, they suspected that She had drowned or something. She **was** dead, she died the day Candy Cane arrived. The Joker kept hitting me and Harley, we both stayed for different reasons. Harley said that it would get better and that he would eventually hit me less and less, he did. But it was that one day, when we got the Boy Wonder, that was when I cracked, that's when I went truly crazy. I cut him and said it was to get the eels exited but in truth, it was just me, me being crazy. It's the heat you see, when you lift a knife that has just cut someone, the blood trickles down onto your hand and it's still warm. When we went to the aquarium, a guard tried to stop us but I was so crazy that, I stabbed him, I killed him and I saw all the hope, heat and life drain from his eyes. I went too far and went super mad, almost as mad as Mr J. I had dyed my hair pink and wore a weird dress. Kandice would never had done that but I wasn't Kandice by then, I was Candy Cane, the second most dangerous person in Gotham.


	3. one more secret to keep

One more secret to keep.

Candy sat on the floor after being shouted at by the Joker. She started drawing on the floor with her knife and occasionally throwing stuff at Harley. Eventually, Harley and the Joker left.

"Batman will come and get me" Robin mumbled.

"yea, he might. If he does, Mr J will get him. If Mr J can't I will." Candy smiled.

"Don't count on it Cane" A voice filled the room.

"Call me Candy, please!" Candy giggled as she jumped up "MR J, BATS IS HERE!" the Joker ran in.

"where is he? CANDY! WHERE IS HE!?"

" ceiling Mr J." she walked back a few steps.

"Let Robin go"

"okay Bats" she started cutting the rope that was holding Robin up, making him fall a bit but she was pushed away from him by the Joker "Mr J? why did you do that?"

"Because, you idiotic girl, we were meant to film us taking his mask off!" He hit her.

" Mr J, I forgot."

"Don't do it again." he went to talk with Batman, leaving Candy curled up on the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"yea Birdie boy, I'm ok."

"you don't look alright."

"I am. I just forgot the plan."

It was a few minutes till Candy was called over "Candy! Take care of Batman for me."

"Ok" she hit Batman as best she could but she was thrown across the room. She kept on trying but it was like her limbs had given up. As she lay unconscious on the floor, Batman had got Robin untied, taken Harley and the Joker to Arkham and left Candy in Gotham General Hospital.

It was three hours till she woke up, she sat up and saw a nurse next to her bed. "where am I?"

"Hospital, you were lay on a bench outside. There was a note next to you." the nurse gave her the paper:

_Candy Cane,_

_I have left you here because Robin requested that you should._

_When you make a full recovery, you should go back to where you used to live. Say that you were kidnapped by the Joker or Candy Cane and then live your life as normal._

_Signed,_

_Batman._

She scoffed. "may I leave?"

"sure, you're fine."

Candy walked out and went to the circus that the Jokers hideout was. She got some clothes and left.

An hour later, she arrived at Wayne Manor. When the door opened, she asked if she could see Bruce Wayne and was led into a room.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr Wayne. I'm Kandice Johnson. I was kidnapped by Candy Cane and I was wondering if you could help me."

"how may I help?"

"I noticed that people have been saying I'm dead. I don't know how to set the record straight, I was hoping you would. You are one of the most respected people in Gotham after all."

"I will. Is that all?"

"No, not really. I got this note" she held up the paper "and thought, I recognise this handwriting from somewhere, I looked at my mental records and saw that you had signed them. The writing matches yours"

"who is the note off?"

"Come on Batman. Do you know anything? You shouldn't handwrite your letters."

"You are Candy Cane?"

"Yes. I won't tell anyone that you are Batman. I'm taking your advise and going back to normal life." she smiled "Goodbye Mr Wayne." she shook his hand and walked out.

Three days later it was reported that the Joker and Harley Quinn had escaped Arkham and were trying to find Candy Cane. "it's only a matter of time before they find out that I'm not Candy anymore" Kandice muttered and went back to her homework. She had gone back to school and was fine but because Joker and Harley were out, it could all turn upside-down.


End file.
